


The Storm

by Bandshe



Series: Cullen Rutherford and Autumn Lavellan [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autumn and Cullen progress into a more intimate relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm

Autumn sat at the table watching Cullen argue with the delegate. She felt herself blush. She always loved seeing him like this. He was so intense, so in control. 

Josephine leaned over towards her and whispers, "You seem to be enjoying Commander Cullen’s heated debate."

 _Creators, I’m that obvious?_ She thought. "It’s um, very hot, uh…heated." Autumn stammers.

Josephine giggled. "It’s alright Inquisitor, I won’t tell." Josephine sits back. 

Soon it seems everyone is in this argument except for her. She sees no point in it and stands up hoping to leave without anyone noticing.

Cullen sees her walking out and heads over to her and grabs her arm. "Inquisitor, where are you headed off to? I need you, uh, we need you in there. You’re to aid in the discussion.”

"What discussion? It seems that everyone is too busy screaming at each other. There is no place for me there!" she snaps.

Cullen turns her around so he could talk to her face to face, what he wasn’t expecting was to see her blush. He smirks, he feels as if this time he has the power. Cullen walks back with the Inquisitor and they sit down next to each other. In attempts to regain her power, she places her hand on Cullen’s leg. He reached over and placed his hand on her inner thigh. Her cheeks flushed almost immediately and an intense heat flowed through her. From the corner of her eye, she could see Cullen smirking. He had the power now and she knew it. He was getting back at her for the other night in the war room, he finally gained the courage to make his move.

"Inquisitor…? Inquisitor? Are you paying attention?" Cassandra snaps.

"Uh, I have a headache…"

Cullen squeezes her leg, making her jump. She lets out a small squeak and the delegate looks at her.

"…no I’m not focused at the moment." she continued. 

Cullen pyramids his hands and puts them to his lips trying not to laugh.

"Asshole." she mutters.

The smirk on Cullen’s face grows.

Autumn stands ready to excuse herself, but before she does, she looks at the delegate straight in the eye, making him stiffen.

"You can’t walk in here and tells us what to do, expecting us to cower at your feet. If I’m not mistaken, you need us, not the other way around. Don’t come in here asking for our help if all you do is try to belittle us. I’d think twice before burning any bridges. Are you going to do this on our terms or do you want some grease for that fire?" she snapped.

The whole room fell silent. A chill went up everyone’s spine. No one had ever seen her like this, no one was expecting it.

"I’m sorry Inquisitor." the delegate said bowing his head. "I got carried away. I should’ve known my place."

"It’s ok. I knew your place and I put you back in it." She turns and heads out the door.

"Commander. I’ll be waiting in your quarters for a debriefing of this meeting. I expect it sooner rather than later. Did you hear me?"

"Yes, Inquisitor." he responds loud enough for her to hear as she walks out the door.

Everyone looked at each other and slowly went back to business. No screaming, no fighting just talking. After about an hour everything was settled and the delegate headed out apologizing once more for his attitude. 

For the first time, Cullen was genuinely afraid of the Inquisitor. Before he respected her, he knew she was strong and was a force to be reckoned with, but he never saw her like this. 

”I expect it sooner rather than later.” repeated in his head as he walked towards his quarters. A lump formed in his throat as he went to open the door.

"Inquisitor?" his voice a bit shaky and uncertain.

"Commander?" a voice from behind the door responds.

Cullen closed the door and she was seated in his chair. Her feet on his desk. He looks at her wanting to tell her to get her feet off the desk, but didn’t even dare.

"So, how did it go?" she asked deadpanned.

"It went as expected. It was a long process but he agreed to our terms. He sends his apologies once again."

Autumn made a disgusted noise and gets up, walking towards Cullen. He stands there with his arms crossed behind his back. She walks around him as if to size him up. He was trained on how to react in any stressful situation, but he was conflicted. At that moment he was afraid of her, genuinely afraid.

"I need to bring something up to you, about your behavior right beforehand." she brings it up in such a manner that he expects her to reprimand him.

"I’m sorry Inquisitor it was uncalled for. I crossed a line. I misread signals and it was my fault. I’ll take my punishment as you see fit." Cullen apologized.

The Inquisitor gets in his face. She could see the sweat forming on his brow. She didn’t say anything for a while. The tension was unbearable. 

"Sit down Commander." she ordered him.

"Yes, Inquisitor."

She waits for him to sit before walking over to him. She leans back against his desk, arms and legs crossed with this look on her face like she was going to attack. She gets up and leans over him bracing herself on the arms of the chair. He finds himself stuck because he can’t lean back. If she was trying to intimidate him it was working.

"Commander." 

"Yes, Inquisitor?" his voice shaky.

"What’s taking you so long? Aren’t you going to kiss me?"

Cullen was dumbfounded. He wasn’t sure if he had heard her correctly.

"What was that Inquisitor?"

Autumn got closer, her lips now brushing up against his.

"I said, aren’t you going to kiss me?" she repeated.

Cullen let out a sigh of relief. He smiled, their lips still barely touching.

"Yes, Inquisitor." He brings her in and they share their first kiss. The kiss washed away all the stress from earlier and it was what they both needed.

"Cullen." Autumn pulls away.

"Yes?" he looks at her smiling.

"Don’t ever try and take control during a meeting. Know your place or I’ll put you in it." she laughed repeating her words to the delegate from earlier.

"And where is my place?" Cullen whispered in her ear.

She takes his hand running it up her inner thigh, stopping at her sex.

"Here."

"Well Inquis..." 

Autumn interrupts him "Autumn, call me Autumn"

"Well, Autumn, I hope I don't get lost or you'll just have to guide me." he stands up making her lean back onto his desk. Her cheeks redden. "Oh, how easy it is to make you powerless against me."

"Not powerless, just pleased. Aroused." she straightens herself out, attempting to stand but Cullen blocks her.

"Didn't you want that report? I'm prepared to," he leans closer to her, his hand on her sex, "orate every single detail for you. Every. Little. Detail. In fact, I think you'll be able to feel every single letter of every single..." he pulls her close to him, pressing himself onto her. "word."

"Creators, Cullen, you're better at this than I am, and I started this mess."

"The student surpasses the master." he whispered in her ear. "If you want to read it yourself, I'll stay to answer any questions. In fact, maybe you should read it out loud and if there is anything I missed..." His lips brushing up against her while his hand finds it's way into her pants, I'll be glad to fill..." he plunged a finger into her, "...you in."

"Fenedhis. Do you want this report read here or somewhere else? Somewhere where there won't be any interruptions. These, oh..." she found herself unable to talk as Cullen starts removing her pants all the while thrusting his fingers in and out of her sex. "Cullen, I don't even remember what I was going to say."

"Let's go upstairs Inquisitor. I will bring the reports with me though. It will make for an interesting read. I guarantee you, you'll have no problems with report. I'm very proud of myself. I was pretty thorough."

"We'll see Commander, we'll see."

Cullen pulls his fingers out and lets her head towards the ladder. She's a bit weak in the knees so he helps her up to his loft. She lay in his bed and he finished removing her pants. He attempts to remove her smalls and she stops him. She's burning up at this point. 

"You lay down. I want to have you read this report. I'm the Inquisitor and you're my Commander. You're..." she leans close to him "... _beneath_ me. She waits for Cullen to lay on the bed and she starts removing his pants. "Do you truly have this report memorized?" she asked him as she removed his pants and smalls.

"Yes, I'm thorough. Just in case I lost the report, which I never do." Cullen egotistically responded.

"Mmm, so sure of yourself." Autumn grabbed his shaft softly and starting pumping. 

"Maker." Cullen gasped surprised. 

"You may start you report now." She continues on pumping his shaft, occasionally making small circles with the tip on her finger on the head of his member.

"Maker have mercy on me." 

"Is that in the report Commander?" Autumn asked. 

"No Inquisitor."

"Well, I suggest you stay focused." she takes him in her mouth and waits to hear him read off the report.

"W-wee, continued uh...Maker. Ahem, we continued discussing the benefits, mmm, of working with each..." Cullen struggled to remember the report he himself put together. The report he was so proud of.

"Commander, I'm beginning to think you're not as good remembering your own report as you say you are."

"Maker, do you really want to hear this report?" he said fed up. He just wanted to enjoy this moment with her, this very long awaited moment. He felt as if he was a cat that had a string dangled in front of him, just far enough for him to barely touch it.

"I may have to fire you for not following through. I gave you orders and you disobeyed me." she continued on sucking on his member, all the while pumping his shaft, twirling her tongue around the head as she'd come up. 

"Autumn, Maker, I can't believe I'm saying this, but...oh, stop." Cullen wanted to sit up. She got up and with a frown sat next to him. "Listen, we can fight over this all night about how this report should be delivered and quite frankly madam Inquisitor, you never mentioned me reading it. Just that you wanted it. And I plan on giving it to you." he smirks. "So, let's save the report for tomorrow." He kneels at her feet and starts to remove her smalls. He pushes her down and gets on top of her. He gives himself a few quick pumps, making sure he was ready for her. "Right now..." he thrust into her causing her to scream out. "...we have more _pressing_ matters to attend to, my dear Inquisitor."

"Cullen, why did we wait so long for this?" Autumn asked in between moans.

"Because good things come to those who wait Autumn." He lifts her leg to plunge in deeper. One leg on his shoulder and the other one on the bed. He thrust into her almost more times than she could bear. Each time he went in harder. The harder and deeper he thrust the louder she became. At that moment he didn't care about discretion, he wanted her and nothing else mattered. Autumn ran her fingers through his hair with one hand and dug her nails into his back with the other one. She both begged him to stop and begged him to continue. Neither of the two had ever felt this way emotionally or physically. Neither of them intended their first encounter to happen so quickly. Autumn meant to tease him, but then he took control, once he did she was putty in his hands. 

"Cullen, Oh Creators, I can't... ooooh." Her back arches and with one tight squeeze both of them climax. Cullen collapses on her petite body and slowly rolls off. 

"Well, Inquisitor, still want that report?" The two laugh.

"I'll go over it later. Alone. But I do hope that your next reports are delivered in the same fashion. I wouldn't expect anything less of you my Lion Commander." She turns to face him and they kiss each other passionately. Autumn starts dozing off in his arms, as she does she whispers, "I love you lion." 

Cullen afraid she's going to fall asleep before she could hear him respond, lifts her head from her resting place on his chest, and smiles down on her. "I love you too Autumn." She smiles up at him and slowly closes her eyes returning her head back to his chest. The two fall asleep in each other's arms, only to wake late the next morning.


End file.
